


Burnt

by redappleblossom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redappleblossom/pseuds/redappleblossom
Summary: The rest of the scene that Magnus deserved at the end of episode 12.





	Burnt

In the silence Magnus could only stare blankly at the carpet. There was a sliver of broken glass glinting in the yellow light of the loft. He was transfixed by it, choosing to focus only on that and on nothing else. Breathing and that shard. Everything around him felt still, even Alec sitting at his side. There was a static sound in his ears, which if forced to describe, he might call 'ringing' but it wasn't ringing at all. It was hazy. Everything felt hazy. He stared straight ahead and let everything but that shard of glass fade into the haze.

 

_He's been here. He's been in my clothes. He's been in my loft. In my space. In my head. In my magic._

 

_He's been here._

 

The static in his ears got slightly louder. There was a pressure building at the base of his skull. Unsurprising perhaps, after the events of the day. Unsurprising perhaps, as his magic reacted to what had happened to his body. He imagined his magic buzzing around in him nervously. It was good to feel it again, but it also felt anxious. As if his magic felt it had been betrayed in some way too, and wasn't sure if it could relax just yet. Magnus understood.

 

Alec shuffled beside him and suddenly Magnus broke out of his stillness. Alec was rubbing his face with his hands, curled over into himself. Magnus was struck by the instinct to reach out to him, but then, sharply, memories of Alec pushing him away, not believing him, and allowing him to be tortured came rushing back and he was paralyzed again.

 

Magnus exhaled in a harsh sigh. He felt itchy all over, his skin prickling in the worst way.

 

"I'm going to burn these clothes," he said, standing up suddenly. So suddenly that Alec jolted and snapped his head up to look at him.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I am burning these clothes. Right now." Magnus said, and marched into his bedroom. He wanted to shower, but would save that for later when he was alone with every door locked and every ward up.

 

Right now he changed into something simple, and took the clothes he… and _not he_ … had been wearing all day. More than a day. 48 hours? It didn't matter.

 

He threw them all on the table, while Alec sat on the couch, unmoving, just watching him with a gentle but anxious expression on his face.

 

For the first time since being back in his body, Magnus called his magic to his hands. And for the first time since being back in his body, he felt truly _in_ his body. His magic coursing down his arms, stabilizing and recognizing it's rightful possessor. Red and orange fire burst forth from him, igniting the clothes on the table. He debated saving the table, but could only think of _him, here, in his body, using it_ , and decided to let it burn as well. He waved his hand once more at the carpet so the fire would stop there, and then stepped back.

 

He watched the fire blazing, and wondered for a moment what else he could burn to make himself feel better.


End file.
